Rain Check
by KH Blaze
Summary: Buffy and Angel's date takes second priority when some unwelcome demons appear


Title: Rain Check  
Content: Nothing that you wouldn't see on Buffy  
Rating: PG (barely)  
Distribution: This story stays where it is unless I say so!  
Disclaimer: This story is FAN FICTION; I am not profiting from their use. All new characters and settings have been born from my imagination.  
Feedback: I would appreciate any you have  
Author's Notes: this was my first attempt at a Buffy/Angel shipper story and although I think I really understand their characters, their relationship, since it's non-exsistant at the moment was a bit harder to write. So bare with me!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm sure." Angel replied.  
  
"But the last time we did...this, you got all---"  
  
Angel silenced her. "Thay won't happen again. Promise."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Okay. ... Okay then. ... Ready? . . . GO!"  
  
They took off like a pair of firecrackers. Racing around masoleums and jumping over gravestones. In no time Buffy was in the lead, and she won their little race.  
When Angel caught up he was breathing hard. Buffy thought it was odd since he had no need to breath. It must have been out of habit.  
  
"Is this normally what people do on a date?" he asked.  
  
"Nah. Normally they race through the cemetary nude."  
  
Angel looked at her.  
  
"Okay. Bad joke for the wrong couple!"  
  
Angel nodded. "It wasn't that bad actually. But let's find a new theme for our date before your bad joking habit gets as terrible as your cheating habit."  
  
Buffy gave him a shocked look. "I do not cheat! And you promised you wouldn't complain anymore."  
  
"I was not complaining."  
  
"Were too!" Buffy froze. She left out an exaggerated laugh. "Okay I am not going to turn into a five-year-old over this. We should head to the Bronze."  
  
Angel sighed and nodded. "The Bronze."  
  
They linked arms and started walking.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Dingoes weren't playing tonight and Buffy was actually glad for it. No Dingoes ment a greater chance of the Gang not coming tonight, which ment more quality time with Angel.  
  
*We'll make this whole thing work.* Buffy thought to herself.  
"So..."she said aloud. "You wanna dance?"  
  
"Sure." Angel replied with a warm smile. "That'd be great."  
  
He took off his duster, revealing the grey silk shirt and black leather pants underneath, and left it at their table.  
  
After dancing for awhile, Buffy broke the comfortable silence between them.  
"We should go to the Expresso Pump later." She told him. "Have some coffee."  
  
"They've got coffee here." Angel reminded her gently.  
  
"I know. But I think I'd like the walk over there. And, not to hurt the managers feelings here but, the Pumps coffee tastes better."  
  
"Okay then," Angel agreed.  
  
They looked into each others eyes.  
  
"Later."  
  
As they continued dancing, they slowly leaned in to kiss.  
  
closer...  
closer...  
  
"Buffy!" Came a voice descret enough not to attract everyone's attention, but loud enough to stop the kiss.  
  
"Willow?"  
  
Buffy and Angel stopped dancing and turned to the voice. Willow came onto the dance floor with Oz right behind.  
Willow looked very out of breath.  
  
"We've got major trouble." Willow told them in a raspy voice.  
  
"Demons." Oz added.  
  
"A lot of them." Willow finished.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Okay, so when did we agree to classify THIS as 'a lot of demons'?!"  
  
What Buffy and Angel were now looking at was a large swarm of even larger demons at the bottom of some kind of big deep dugout.  
Xander, Cordelia and Giles were far on the otherside of the pit, throwing sharp things at the demons. Their methods weren't completely ineffective. Some of the demons were dead down there. But if not for the high ground, the Gang would have been dead too.  
  
"Are those things trapped down there?" Angel asked.  
  
Willow nodded. "For now. They just hatched. They're not strong enough to get out yet."  
  
"JUST HATCHED?!" Buffy exclaimed. "You mean they aren't even full grown yet?!"  
  
"They aren't even done getting ugly." Oz said.  
  
Buffy looked back down at the demons. They were plenty ugly right now. They resembled turtles actually. Turtlish beaks for faces and some kind of hump for a back. They also seemed to favor walking on all fours.  
  
"Why didn't Giles warn us about this?" Angel demanded.  
  
"He didn't know." Willow insisted. "I was looking through one of his books and stummbled on it."  
  
"So what do we do?" Buffy asked. "How do we kill these things?"  
  
"It's a Torsea demon, right?" Angel spoke up, studying the creatures below.  
  
Willow nodded. "That's what the book said."   
  
"Well then we tourch them. Torsea are extremely vulnerable to fire."  
  
Willow shook her head. "We tried that. It didn't work."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"They shrugged the flames off like a cold breeze." Oz explained.  
  
"But that's not possible. I KNOW fire works on Torsea demons."  
  
There was a scream on the otherside of the pit. Everyone knew Cordelia's voice. They looked. Some of the demons were now strong enough to climb out...and they were going after Cordy and the guys.  
  
Buffy and Angel were racing around the edge to them before Willow and Oz could blink.  
  
"If they're strong enough to climb out then any weapons aren't going to work for much longer." Angel told Buffy.  
  
"Then we move fast." Buffy told him back. "Set em up. Knock em down."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Buffy!" Xander cried out, relieved as he saw her. "Where've ya been?"  
  
"Sorry Xand." Buffy shouted as she jumped a demon. When she took it down she finished what she was going to say. "Apparently my Watcher is a little behind on his reading."  
  
"I am not!" Giles protested as he appeared from the remains of a fray. "That book was not supposed to contain any prophecies.  
  
"Buffy whay are you waiting for?" Cordelia wailed as she appeared. "Finish these things off."  
  
"Gee Cordy, I'd love to, since I'm sure you have some very important affair. But apparently what is suposed to kill them doesn't work anymore and if you hadn't noticed, there are a helluva lot more of them then there are of me."  
  
"Well that's what Angel's for, right? I mean, isn't he here?"  
  
A dead Torsea demon was tossed in front of them.  
  
"He's here." Buffy said with a smirk when Cordelia jumped back with a squeal.  
  
"This isn't a Torsea demon." Angel said as he came out of the shadows.  
  
He was just getting rid of his vamp face.  
  
"Are you certain?" Giles asked, sounding a bit shocked.  
  
"Positive." Angel replied. "They're from the same family, but they have definite differences."  
  
"Which I'm guessing are creepy and gross differences only a vampire would notice, so I'm not gonna ask." Cordy stated.  
  
Buffy ignored her. "That would explain why these guys seem to be flame retardent."  
  
"So what are they?" Xander asked.  
  
"Seaka demons." Angel said. "We drown them, they stay dead."  
  
"Kinda weird, considering what they resemble." Buffy noted thoughtfully.  
  
"So as long as we keep them in that pit then all we need is a lot of water and we're set!" Xander said cheerfully.  
  
"And just where do we get that much water?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"We need water?" Oz and Willow had finally rejoined them.  
  
"Know a guy." Oz offered.  
  
"Safe?" Buffy inquired, referring to the discreetness of his guy.  
  
"It will be for us."  
  
"Move fast!" Buffy ordered. "Angel and I will keep these things from getting up and away."  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After another half hour and a lot of water, the Gang had a pool of dead demons to walk away from.  
  
"Gotta like you're guy." Was the last thing Buffy and Angel heard Xander say to Oz as they splint up. The couple had decided to walk back.  
  
"Buffy..." Angel started. "I...I'm sorry tonight didn't work out like we planned. It hasn't exactly been perfect---"  
  
Buffy stopped him. "Don't worry about it, Angel. I think we can rule this a rain check due to demon slayage."  
  
"You're not upset?"  
  
"Nah. We'll just have to try again tomorrow night. Besides..." Buffy stopped walking. "We've still got some time tonight to make it worth it."  
  
They both smiled.  
And kissed deeply. 


End file.
